Ancient Magic
by Fain Oakenbringer
Summary: Draco Malfoy has special powers, he has to stay with Ron and the Weasleys for the holidays groan and Lord Voldemort's trying to kill him. NO SLASH FINISHED
1. Prologue

Prologue  
An ear-splitting cry rent the silent air. Draco Malfoy stood stock still and grinned to himself. Lavender Brown would have just found the mangled body of her rabbit. It was a work of art, he told himself. You would never have known it had been a rabbit.  
  
Draco crept his way out of the garden, snapped his fingers and appeared in his own bedroom in the Malfoy Manor. His bedroom was big and had large windows overlooking the garden as well as its own bathroom. Draco's bed was fit for two people to sleep in and---in Draco's opinion---a very nice shade of green.  
  
The grin that had been on Draco's face only a moment before instantly dropped when he saw a tall man with long flowing white-blond hair; his father, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked quietly, in a calm voice, but Draco knew better. His father was livid. "How many times have I told you not to go off like that? It is dangerous, Draco and were you in the Muggle world you cold have foolishly exposed yourself---" his father strode across the room and caught hold of Draco's ear. He twisted it hard and Draco cried out.  
  
"Nothing happened!"  
  
"Listen to me!" his father commanded, releasing his son's ear. "Listen!" Lucius took hold of Draco's shoulders. "If the Ministry finds out about the extraordinary powers you have, they will take you away, lock you up and perform experiments on you. Do you want that? To be a captive your whole life?"  
  
"I could get out---"  
  
"No! No, you could not! You could not just disappear from that place, because they would want you there! You can't disappear from places where you are not welcome or do not have permission to leave, can you?"  
  
"No, I can't. . ."  
  
"Damn right you can't! Draco, I love you. I don't want to see you living a caged life, not being able to do anything." Lucius released his son. "We've had this talk over and over again. Don't do that ever again, Draco. The Ministry will find out sooner, or later, if you do. When they. . ." Lucius sighed. "Go to bed now. Your mother and I will decide on your punishment tomorrow." Draco's father left the room.  
  
Draco sat down on his bed and sulked. He knew his father only meant the best for him, but it was not as if every time he disappeared and reappeared something dangerous had happened. As far as he could see, the Ministry knew nothing about his amazing gifts.  
  
His gifts. . .Draco could clearly remember a summer ago when he had first realized he could appear anywhere he wanted to at any time, just at the snap of his fingers. Well, almost everywhere. He could not seem to get into private homes. The Malfoy Manor was an exception, as was Hogwarts and a few other places. Other than that, Draco would need the owner's 'permission'--- as his father had so kindly pointed out.  
  
Draco gave a big yawn. He had not realized how late it was, nor how tired he felt. Draco stumbled across his bedroom, blew out all the candles and sank into his bed, welcoming the comfortable cushions.  
  
Author's Note: This is a bit short, but then again it's a prologue. Chapter 1, I've almost finished it, it will be up in the next week or two weeks. Please review! Then I'd know at least someone has read it! And if you don't I'll take a really long time to update, coz what's the point of doing it quick when no one's reading your work? 


	2. Chap 1: In Which Draco finds out about a

Chapter 1: _In Which Draco finds out about a certain summer program_

****

Draco thrust his hands deep into the pockets of his robes and stared disinterestedly at his surroundings. The severed hand, he saw, was still on display, unsold for at least five years. Since entering Borgin and Burkes every year for the past seven years, Draco had soon realized that the number of artifacts rarely changed. It did not help, either, that Draco had been in there the day before.

Draco watched as Mr. Borgin presented his father with an old, ancient book. Draco would bet all his money at Gringotts that that book contained some potent Dark Magic.

After the purchase was made, father and son exited the shop into the dark, dingy alleyway of Knockturn Alley. A hag seemed to be attempting to sell eyeballs. A few of them still had flesh stuck on them.

"Can we buy my school things now?" Draco asked, feeling a bit irked. He could well have made the trips himself, but his father had insisted on going with Draco.

"I have one more thing to do," Lucius said. At the glare his teenage son gave him, Lucius added. "I will take a long time, I should think. You might as well go. Be very careful."

Draco walked up the alley. He knew what his father had meant. Be very careful about using his powers. Well, Draco thought irritably, he wasn't careless, he would not flaunt his powers in front of everyone. Draco walked past the hag selling the eyeballs and stepped out into the sunlight.

He blinked, brought his hand up to soften the glare and saw three familiar people on the steps of Gringotts bank. They looked like they were having a happy reunion.

Repulsive, Draco thought. It wasn't as if one of them had just escaped the brink of death. Draco was not a big fan of hugs or affectionate things like that. However, if it came from a pretty girl. . .

Draco strolled up to Gringotts. By the time he had reached the steps, the reunion was over. Thank goodness. The giant doors to Gringotts opened, and a pretty Asian girl stepped out.

"Hello," she said to the three before bounding down the steps.

Harry Potter stared after her. Draco climbed the last step, and then turned to see what Harry was looking at.

"Honestly, you aren't still on about _her_, are you?" Draco drawled. "She wouldn't like you even if Diggory was dead---oh, wait, I forgot---he _is_ dead!"

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Ron snapped, pulling Harry back. Draco snickered. "Whatever, Weasley. I'm surprised to see you in a _bank_. I thought you kept your Knuts in your pockets."

Both Harry and Ron started to go after Draco, and Hermione had a hard time pulling them back. In fact, she failed miserably in her task. Draco danced out of the blows Harry and Ron aimed at him, and entered Gringotts.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm off to get galleons from one of my many accounts," Draco informed the three before shutting the doors. The last part had been pure exaggeration. Insofar, Draco had two accounts in Gringotts. Draco extracted some hundred Galleons, and then stepped into the bookshop to purchase his schoolbooks.

"Is that everything?" the shopkeeper asked.

Draco consulted his booklist. "No, you've missed out Divination." Draco found Divination a complete bore, but as he seemed to have a knack of scoring exceptionally high marks in the subject without trying, Draco had decided to keep the subject to earn himself some extra credit. With hard work and perseverance, he could score the highest result in his N.E.W.T.s; if that Mudblood granger did not upstage him again. Yes, again. He would have had the highest number of O.W.L.s if it had not been for her. As it was, both of them had the same number.

A bell tinkled, indicating that someone had just entered the bookshop. Draco took no note of it; instead he inspected a hardcover maroon book. It was a thick, old volume, with golden words embossed on the cover.

Draco picked it up. Without knowing why, he felt strangely attached to it. "_Ancient Magic_," he read out loud. He flipped open the book to the first page.

'Many in the wizarding world now doubt the existence of ancient magic (i.e. the use of magic without requiring a wand) in the world today. Indeed, since the year 1511, there has not been a whisper of ancient magic. It is as if the magic has died out, never to be seen in the world again.

_'Even in medieval or even pre-medieval times, ancient magic was hard to come by. The most famous and, indeed, the most powerful user of ancient magic was the wizard Merlin. Another key wizard, though not as powerful was Harlow Preston, although he is mostly forgotten by historians and mythologists. However, this character, according to legend, played a big part in the disappearance of ancient magic. It is said---"_

"Not _again_! Why do we always bump into Malfoy?" Draco heard someone complain loudly.

Draco looked up from the book and found himself face to face with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Well, you're not a pretty sight either, Weasley," Draco sneered. "I suppose you're Head Girl?" Draco added scathingly to Hermione.

"As a matter of fact---" Hermione began.

"Shut it, not interested," Draco cut her off, and then approached the counter to pay for his books, including the one he had just been reading. _Why am I buying this?_ he asked himself as he handed over the money. _I could have just torn the page off. The book won't even be interesting._ Nevertheless, on some unexplained impulse, Draco purchased the book.

After Draco had purchased everything, after bumping into the three for about fifty times, Draco entered the Leaky Cauldron. Draco had not made the trip to Madam Malkins. He was going through a growth spurt (_finally! I've been shorter than Granger long enough!_) and it was the second week of the holidays, after all. Plenty of time to buy new clothes.

Draco met his father at the Leaky Cauldron. He was seated at one of the tables, poring over a letter.

"Hello, Father!" Draco said brightly, but stopped when he saw his father's face. Draco put down the shopping bags. "What is it?"

"That old dingbat had made up a stupid summer program!" his father exclaimed. Draco knew whom his father was talking about; Albus Dumbledore. "Listen to this: '_in the effort to foster friendship between inter-House students, a summer exchange student program has been devised, in which two or three students will stay with the family of another student in a different House for the summer holidays'_."

"Oh. Who's staying with us then?"

"It's not a question of who is coming here, rather it is a question of whom you are staying with." Lucius consulted the letter. "That man is planning a conspiracy against me. Do you know who you're staying with?" Lucius did not wait for his son to answer. "Arthur Weasley! If you come back a Muggle-lover, he will have to answer to me. That family means trouble. They're a bad influence."

"Do you mean that I have to stay with Weasley for the _whole_ summer?" Draco asked. "We were supposed to go to Italy."

"We still are," his father responded. "It's just that you won't be coming along, that's all."

Draco crossed his arms and sulked. "Unfair."

"Life's never fair. I'll be happy when this year is over, then we won't have to put up with that crackpot old man, and we can settle down and hone your skills."

"I think they're rather honed already," Draco said.

"I want you to get past that permission problem," Draco's father said patiently. "Has anything new cropped up?"

"Not really. I'm getting better at moving things and I made my vegetables disappear last night." _Ooops, shouldn't have said that._ Draco ducked as his father aimed to cuff him. Draco had never liked vegetables, which, according to his father, was why he was so short.

**A/N: One review?? Oh well…**


	3. Chap 2: In Which Draco arrives at the We

**Chapter 2: _In Which Draco arrives at the Weasleys_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Draco was feeling at his all-time low. He had just endured a long lecture from his father about being extremely careful about his powers. On top of that, he kept imagining the Weasleys' home as Hagrid's hut, or a hole in the ground. It was illogical, but he could not help it.

Draco said goodbye to his parents, threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace, stepped in, and said 'the Burrow'. He could actually, of course, just appear in front of the Weasleys' house, but it would have raised some awkward questions since he was not allowed to Apparate yet.

Draco stumbled out of the fireplace and found himself face-to-face with five of the Weasleys. Arthur and Molly Weasley had smiles on their faces to welcome Draco. Percy, Fred and George's smiles were rather strained.

The full impact of what Draco was facing hit him then. He would be spending more than a month with this bunch of redheads, in a house probably no bigger than his drawing room, with no company but that accursed Ron Weasley. It could not get any worse.

He was wrong.

Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had just entered the kitchen.

Draco groaned inwardly.

"Welcome to the Burrow, Draco," Mrs. Weasley said warmly. Draco managed a faint smile, trying hard not to smirk. This family would be his source of food and shelter for the upcoming weeks and he supposed he had better be civilized to them. "Ron, show Draco where he's going to sleep, will you?" then she addressed Draco. "You'll have to sleep in Ron's room with Harry, Draco."

Draco heaved his trunk over to Ron, who turned and stomped up the stairs. The house, from what Draco could see, was not as bad as he thought it would be. The kitchen was rather small with just two armchairs and no couches.

Draco climbed the stairs, right behind Harry, Ron and Hermione. Draco had just finished the fourth flight of stairs and was wondering how long he would still have to go, when they climbed the last flight and came to a door with peeling paint. A plaque on it said 'Ronald's Room'.

Draco entered the room and blinked. Its walls were covered head to toe in Chudley Cannon posters. The room had a sloping ceiling and was, if possible, _smaller_ than the kitchen. The kitchen had already been less than half the area of Draco's bedroom. This was less than a quarter.

Ron pointed to one of the two sleeping bags on the floor. "You'll have to sleep in that."

Draco did not acknowledge the statement. He set his trunk on the floor. Ron's bed was in a corner of the room. There was a sleeping bag next to the bed. The other sleeping bag was situated as far away as possible.

Draco gestured to the posters. "Your Quidditch team."

"Yeah." Ron waited for Draco to tell him his, but he did not.

Suddenly there was a loud 'bang'.

Draco, startled, looked up, the source of the noise all too apparent.

"That's the ghoul in the attic," Ron explained, feeling more and more downcast. Draco would use what he had seen here to tease him at school, he was sure of it. "He drops pipes and things when he feels like it."

"You should get rid of it," Draco said indictively. Now not only did he have to stay here, he had to have a ghoul with him as well.

"How?" Ron demanded.

"Owl the exterminator. Problem solved." Something occurred to Draco then. "I thought this stupid summer program was between different Houses. Why are you two bozos here?"

Harry started, and Ron opened his mouth to say something, but thought the better of it. Instead he just shrugged. "Beats me. We're having dinner in ten minutes in the garden. I'm sure you can find your way there." Ron, Harry and Hermione left the room, leaving Draco to his own thoughts.

_Six weeks in this bloody, wretched place_, Draco thought miserably._ Six weeks of constant contact with those three. . ._Draco sighed. _This is going to be a bloody nightmare._

*                    *                    *                    *                    *

Wormtongue cowered under the penetrating, evil red eyes that beheld him. Nevertheless, he delivered the news that he knew would bring his Master into a rage.

"He is under the care of Arthur Weasley, Lord," Wormtongue said.

"What?" Lord Voldemort started to raise his wand, but then decided not to. Instead, he smiled. It was an evil grin that turned Wormtongue's backbone into jelly. "No matter. He is not with family. . .and when I attack. I will kill Albus Dumbledore's most precious confidant, Arthur Weasley, his family and, of course, the boy. There might even be a double kill. . ."

A Death-Eater stepped forward. "Lord, I think it is clear that someone must have informed Dumbledore about your. . .intention."

"You mean a traitor," the cold voice stated. "He will be found. I already know who it is."

*                    *                    *                    *                    *

"More pancakes for Draco, Molly dear!" Arthur Weasley called, setting two more on Draco's plate. Mr. Weasley had insisted on Draco sitting next to him at breakfast. Draco had complied, unwillingly. Then Mr. Weasley had piled all sorts of food on Draco's plate with the intention of 'fattening him up'. Draco did not need 'fattening up'. He liked being slim. He did enjoy the attention, though.

"Mr. Weasley, I _really_ can't eat any more," Draco said politely but firmly. "I'm not a bug breakfast eater and this is all really too much! You're wasting Mrs. Weasley's delicious pancakes on me, I really can't eat another bite." Draco would usually never have admitted anything cooked by a Weasley was good, but it wouldn't hurt to curry some favour, would it? It seemed to be working, anyhow.

"He's right, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said, glowing a bit at the praise. "I personally think ten pancakes is too much." Five were still on Draco's plate. He had made two of them disappear and the other three were in his stomach.

Harry and Ron shared a look. Ron's eyes voiced the same question Harry's bore; _why is Dad being so nice to Malfoy?_ As far as both of them knew, Mr. Weasley had never liked the Malfoys and thought Draco was a spoilt brat. He had even gone so far to say that were Draco his son, he would have knocked some sense into him long ago. Now Mr. Weasley was spoiling Draco. It was baffling.

"Are you sure you don't want more?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Very sure, Mr. Weasley, thank you." Draco did not know why Mr. Weasley was being so nice, but he enjoyed being fussed over, so he was not complaining.

_Since when has he been so polite?_ Harry wondered. The Malfoy he had seen had never been as polite as this. _Since when has he not minded Mr. Weasley?_ Draco had insulted Ron's father so many times Harry had lost count. Very odd, Harry decided.

"Malfoy probably realizes how important it is to be civilized to us," Ron said when Harry had voiced his thoughts after breakfast. "We can decide whether to give him food or not."

"Surely you wouldn't do that?" Hermione asked, frowning. "I know he's Malfoy and all---"

"Course not!" Ron scoffed. "Though I wish we could. Imagine what we could make him do. . ."

"His father would probably sue you," Harry said. " _'Blackmailing our son: one thousand Galleons'_."

Mrs. Weasley popped her head in. She was frowning. "Ron, where are your manners? Leaving Draco down in the kitchen all alone. . .he offered to wash the dishes, you know." She said this in a you-should-follow-his-example kind of voice, then continued, "He did more harm than good, but it is the thought that matters, after all."

Draco entered the room, a smirk on his face. He sauntered over to his trunk and was about to open it with a flick of his wrist, but fortunately remembered where he was in time.

"What are you trying to do? Gain my parents' favour?" Ron asked heatedly. "Don't waste your time. They think you're a lost cause."

"Really? Then why was your father all over me during breakfast?" Draco unlocked his trunk, opened it, took out the book he had bought a few days ago, and, ignoring the three, began to read.

**A/N:           dragon**  You reviewed twice!

**               HerDarkMaterials, Barbi**

               Thanks for your reviews, it really meant a lot!


	4. Chap 3: Relates Draco's experiences at t

**Chapter 3: _Relates Draco's experiences at the Weasleys_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

'He was the greatest wizard of his time; yet Harlow Preston had succumbed to the simple spell of the ten-year-old boy whose trust he had broken. The words of the boy, uttered in his grief and agony are recorded as follows:

Long life may be yours 

**_But full it will never be_**

**_For as you forget_**

**_This boy whose heart_**

**_Was shattered_**

**_Will remember_**

**_And though you try_**

**_You cannot weave_**

**_The banners and stars_**

**_You were so famed_**

**_Until his heir_**

**_Whose line is true_**

**_The stars from which_**

**_All things grew_**

**_Whose line is true_**

**_The stars from which_**

**_All things grew_**

**_Until he comes_**

**_Into the world_**

**_The magic he weaves_**

**_Will cease to be._**

****

'It can be concluded from the above that the boy was, in fact, uttering a curse, in which the use of ancient magic would be impossible until the 'heir' was come. 'Banners and stars' in the text may have been referring to ancient magic, as it was this, indeed, that brought Harlow Preston fame. As for the 'heir', 'the stars from which all things grew' it can be concluded that the 'heir' refers to the person from whom ancient magic originated. Therefore, the boy's words can be interpreted as such; ancient magic would be impossible to create, or use, until the originator of ancient magic's heir came into being. 

'However, although---' 

"How many times did you polish that thing?" Ron's indignant remarks cut through Draco's concentration. "Look at her badge!" Ron held it up to Harry. "There aren't any smudges at all!"

"There are now," Harry grinned. "Yours."

"You're turning out to be a real regular Percy," Ron teased Hermione. "Top O.W.L.s, prefect, Head Girl. . ."

_Oh, great_, Draco thought. _Dumbledore made that stupid Mudblood Head Girl. . ._Draco had rather expected that she would be Head Girl, but that had not stopped him from hoping against it.

"I wonder who'll be Head Boy," Hermione mused. "I was rather hoping it would be one of you two."

"As if!" Draco snorted, entering the conversation. "Dumbledore wouldn't pick a Head Boy _and_ Girl from the same House."

"No one asked _you_," Ron snapped.

"Yeah, well, you needed that piece of information, otherwise you'd still be wondering if Finnigan was Head Boy," Draco retorted.

"I wonder who _is_," Hermione said thoughtfully.

Draco snorted. These people were so _blur_. Obviously, it wasn't Potter, it couldn't be a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, none of them were even _close_ to Granger's standards. . .there was obviously only one candidate.

"What?" Ron snapped at Draco.

Draco smirked. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?" Harry asked, getting annoyed.

"It's obvious who the Head Boy is," Draco drawled. _It's just that you never stopped to notice that Draco Malfoy is an A+ student, _all_ the time._

"Tell us then."

Well, if they didn't know, he wasn't going to tell them. . .let them figure it out for themselves. Draco did not answer and looked back down to the book.

"He doesn't know," Ron said, disgusted.

Like hell I don't.

'However, although it is clear Merlin was in fact the first person known to use ancient magic, there is no record of Merlin having married or having children. Most assumed the heir would appear sooner or later when he or she revealed that he or she could use ancient magic. However, after centuries of fruitless searches, the belief in ancient magic has diminished so that most believe it will never exist again, if, indeed, it had ever existed.' 

"What are you reading?"

Draco looked up. It was Granger. He held up the book. "Don't even think of borrowing it, Granger. I'd hate the idea of your filthy hands on it," he sneered.

Hermione turned pink. Ron's ears turned red.

"Watch your manners, Malfoy," Ron said heatedly. "Remember that _I_ call the shots here. I could make your stay very unpleasant if I wanted to." The veiled threat was very apparent. "And if Hermione wants to read that, she does have the right."

"Fine," Draco snapped. "But when I want to read it, it's all mine. No exceptions."

"Just make sure you don't want to read it every time she is," Ron said.

"It's really not a big deal, I don't have to read it," Hermione said before Draco opened his mouth.

"Of course not," Draco said smoothly. "It's just that Weasley here would do anything to make you happy, wouldn't he?" Ron's ears turned redder and he did not answer. Draco had known that Ron liked Hermione since the Yule Ball in fourth year. Disgusting, really, how a pureblood like him would want a stupid Mudblood like her. . .but seeing as his father was such a frigging Muggle lover, it should not have been surprising.

"Could you be civilized for at least one day?" Harry said, exasperated. If Draco was going to carry on being, well, Draco, Harry was going to be driven up the wall. He could not stand all this bickering.

*                    *                    *                    *                    *

_What the hell?_ Draco thought to himself. Arthur Weasley _hated_ his father and Draco was very sure the feeling extended down to Draco as well. A little of it, anyway. Mr. Weasley had not taken kindly to Draco in sixth year when Draco had bumped into him at Hogsmeade. Mr. Weasley's eyes had narrowed before he continued on his way.

_Then what the hell is up with doing my laundry for me when even Harry, who gets treated like a prince here, has to do it himself and what is up with seeming to care so much about my well being?_ Draco had quickly found out that he could barely have private time in the Burrow as one or the other of the Weasleys would check up on him every once in a while. If it wasn't the twins showing Draco some new trick they had, if it wasn't Percy or Mrs. Weasley checking up on him then it would be Mr. Weasley insisting that Ron not ignore his guest.

"Ron, you have a pack of Exploding Snap, haven't you? Why don't the four of you play?" Mrs. Weasley suggested, casting Ron a look that told him he had better do as he suggested.

Ron sighed. "Right, mum. Come on, let's go upstairs."

Draco followed Ron resignedly. He would be spending his holidays in constant contact with on, what a nightmare! Fortunately his father was appealing to Dumbledore. Hopefully the last few weeks of the holidays would be spent in the Malfoy Manor with those three as guests.

"I don't know what's up with your father," Draco accused. "My father's not even in a position to promote him, why's he so concerned over my well-being?"

"Don't know," Ron shrugged as they climbed up the stairs. "I think something is up."

"Obviously!" Draco scoffed. _Oh, God, father was right, spend one week here and you'll change. I'm agreeing with Weasley!_

Ron took out his pack of Exploding Snap and then they began to play. As the game commenced Draco found himself being nicer and nicer to Ron and Harry. It worries him.

_I need to get away from them,_ Draco thought. _For a little while at least. How? They're always on my back. Except in the toilet. . ._

Draco made himself lose on purpose, then announced he was going to the bathroom. He went downstairs to the only bathroom in the house.

"Where are you going, Draco?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Bathroom." Draco stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "Don't worry about me, I'll be in for quite a while." One of the Weasleys tended to knock on the door to check if Draco was still in there if he was in for more than a couple of minutes. . .very weird family.

Draco bolted the door shut and left the tap running in a steady flow, to simulate the sound of someone peeing. Then he snapped his fingers.

A split-second later Draco was standing in his own room. The problem was, someone was already in it.

**A/N:** I wrote the poem myself. . .first try, I have never ever written poems before, so if it is sucky, well. . .you have your reason, right? 

Oh! Can anyone tell me what AU is???

**Anya Malfoy:** When am I updating? As soon as I finish typing, which hopefully will take around two weeks or so, depending on how busy I am and everything

Dragon: yay! You reviewed again! I count three (yes, I'm counting!) 

**Barbi:** two times! :P

Thanks for reviewing, those reviews really do mean a lot to me


	5. Chap 4: In which Draco discovers somethi

**Disclaimer: **Didn't have one for my previous chapters. Didn't have one for Reversal, too, come to think of it. . .anyway. . .all characters, etc. etc. anything to do with Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Plot, however, is mine and mine alone.

****

**Chapter 4: _In which Draco discovers something rather special about himself_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lucius Malfoy roared after getting over the shock of seeing his son appear out of thin air.

_They were driving me crazy, I had to get away. They won't leave me alone for one second!_

"That was a very foolish thing to do, Draco, and---" Draco's father stopped suddenly.

_What?_

"That! You---you weren't talking!"

_Course I was, how'd you hear---oh. Ohhh._

"Exactly!" his father was very excited now. "I don't believe this. . .you can communicate by mind! This is amazing! Narcissa must be told. Narcissa! I have something to show you!"

_Show? What, am I a showpiece now?_

"Shut up, Draco."

You can't shut me up, Father, because--- 

"Really, Draco. _Shut up_."

Narcissa entered the bedroom. She was dressed in a beautiful lavender robe.

"Hello, Mother!" Draco said brightly.

"Show her what you can do, Draco," Lucius said.

_How? I don't even know how I do it._

"You just did," Lucius said.

"Just did what, dear?" Narcissa asked.

Talked telepathically to Father. Wait, I just did that to you, too! But you couldn't hear what I said to Father, could you?

"No, honey," Narcissa was startled, surprised and very pleased.

"That's odd, I didn't hear what you said to Narcissa," Lucius said.

_Maybe only the people I'm talking to can hear me. Which one of you just heard that?_

"I did," Draco's father and mother said at the same time.

This is so cool.

"It'll be very hard to control." Lucius suddenly frowned. "You don't even know how you do it."

Yeah, and I do it without thinking. See? 

"You're staying with the Weasleys for another five weeks, how are you not going to do this?" Lucius wondered.

Try not to. . .I should be able to do it.

"You could start now. Speaking of the Weasleys. . ."

"Won't they know you're missing?" Draco's mother asked.

_No, I told---_"I told them I was in the bathroom, and that I was expected to be in for quite a long while. . .they won't leave me alone for a second. And I mean a second."

"You had better get back there before they are suspicious. I'll send you an owl, we really need to talk more about this."

_Right, Father._ Draco gave a wave. "See you!" He snapped his fingers and appeared in the bathroom.

A split-second later the bathroom door burst open, showering Draco with wood pieces and revealing a very haggard-looking Mrs. Weasley.

"What the hell. . .?" he gasped.

The next moment he found himself under the tight embrace of Ron's mother.

"Oh, I'm so relieved!" she gushed, hugging him tightly. "I thought, I thought---well, the important thing is you're safe, and that. . .why didn't you answer when I knocked?"

"I. . .I. . .didn't hear you," Draco stammered, wriggling out of Mrs. Weasley's arms. _Shit, shit, _shit. _Next time go out in the middle of the night or something._

Mrs. Weasley let go of Draco. "I was banging on the door."

"Oh, um, you see. . ." Draco racked his brain. "I, um, have this hearing problem, where, um, I. . .have bouts of, um, deafness, yeah. Temporary deafness." _Can you say, STUPID?? _"I have to go." Draco pushed past Mrs. Weasley and rushed up the stairs. He stopped between the fourth flight. _That was close. Really close._

Why was she so worried? 'Important thing is you're safe'? Why was everyone so concerned over his safety? He could take care of himself, and it wasn't as if someone was after him. . .unless there was, but no one was telling him. . .Draco shook the thought out of his head. Why on earth would someone want to kill him? It was absurd. _Then why is everyone acting so weirdly? Maybe this family is just plain wacko._

*                    *                    *                    *                    *

"You know, " Ron frowned when Draco had left for the bathroom, "Something very odd is going on."

"What? That Draco's actually human and has to pee sometimes?" Harry quipped.

Ron gave his best friend a look. "_No_. I mean my parents have been acting really oddly. They keep telling me to be kind to Malfoy, welcome him to the house. . .it's like, Malfoy's some delicate creature that needs extra care and protection. My parents keep checking up on him, Percy keeps checking up on him, he never gets left alone. . .maybe they're trying to make his stay very hard."

"Your parents wouldn't do that," Hermione said. "There must be a reason. . .somewhere."

"What, though? Nothing has happened to make Malfoy delicate, or even suicidal. . .is there?"

"Well, we don't really know much about his home life, or even his life in general," Harry said. "Your parents probably know something. . .maybe we should be kinder to Draco."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but. . .Draco's probably under some sort of stress, so. . .I'll be nicer to him."

"Me too," Hermione said.

This was why, when Draco entered Ron's room, he found Harry, Ron and Hermione all smiling at him, further increasing his belief that the Weasleys (and now all that were connected to them) were absolute weirdos.

Draco found himself smiling weakly back. It was  amazing how contagious smiles were.

"Any of you thirsty?" Harry asked. "I'll go get drinks."

"I'll come with you, you can't carry all those glasses by yourself." Hermione got up and left with Harry.

_Great, leave me alone with him, why don't you,_ Ron grumbled. He cast a glance at Draco. Draco was looking rather disgustedly at the small, twittering owl in its cage. Pigwidgeon.

"Um, that's Pig," Ron said. "He arrived just now." Ron did not mention that Pig had just returned with a letter from Sirius Black.

"It's repulsive," Draco said.

Pigwidgeon stopped jumping up and down. He snapped his tiny beak at Draco and turned his back on him.

"Pig may be not be perfect," Ron flared up, "but he's reliable and I like him." Pigwidgeon twittered happily.

"And who on earth would name his pet Pig?" Draco scoffed. Ron did not answer. He turned and started to make his bed.

_It's midday and you still haven't made your bed? _Draco wondered, shaking hi head.

"It's not like you do it," Ron said, straightening the bedcover. "You've got house-elfs at home to do it for you."

Draco was startled. That thought had not been meant to be heard. His father was right, he really had to be careful. In the meantime, however, he could have some fun. . .

I've about five. I did have six, but Potter freed him. Or was it a her? 

"I'm glad he did. According to Harry, you don't treat him too well," Ron said grimly, smoothing the duvet covers down.

Oh, so it's a he. Anyway, you should see how Crabbe treats his. He kicks his around the house. Why don't you try getting that ghoul to do things for you?

"Think he'll listen?" Ron fluffed up the pillowcase.

Draco shrugged. _Worth a try. What exactly do you do doing the holidays? I mean, you can't exactly---oh, SHIT. _Ron had turned to face Draco so fast Draco had not had time to open his mouth.

"You---you weren't talking!" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't be daft, of course I wasn't," Draco said. Uncomfortably.

"Yes! You weren't talking!" Ron insisted.

"Do you think I know whether I'm talking or not?" Draco snapped.

"But you weren't talking! Your mouth wasn't moving!!"

"Bullshit," Draco said, turning away.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, coming into the room. She passed Ron a glass of orange juice.

Draco retrieved his glass from Harry without a 'thank you'. Harry  seemed a little miffed by that.

"Draco's insisting that---"

"Oh, look, there's Pandora," Draco said, hoping the arrival of his owl would steer the conversation away from his slip.

"Pandora?" Hermione asked. "As in Pandora's Box?"

"No, my owl, Mud---" Draco bit his lip. _Better not insult her._ "Granger."

Pandora flew into the room and came to a rest on Draco's left arm. She was a lovely tawny owl with an odd white diamond shape on her forehead.

"Hello, got a letter for me?" Pandora hooted softly. Draco deftly undid the string holding the letter, broke the seal and began to read.

**A/N:** I'm fifteen today!! Yay!

And guess who got top of her form?? *big grin* Me!! Whaaat. . .I've never got that before you know. . .

**Draco'sDragon:** thanks. . .I know, Lucius and Draco are too nice aren't they? I'll try to make Draco meaner. . .but I've got a soft spot for him. . .


	6. Chap 5: In which a few things are cleare

**Disclaimer: **Characters, etc. etc, anything to do with Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Plot, however, is mine, and mine alone.

****

**Draco'sDragon:** I take back what I said about making him meaner. . .I can't help myself :P Don't hate me. . . This next chapter explains why he isn't so mean and everything. . .I hope.

****

****

**Chapter 5: _In which a few things are cleared up; namely, about loyalty_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_'Dearest Draco,' _it read in flowing letters.

_'My request to Dumbledore is still pending, and I am afraid he will decline my offer, or rather, my suggestion. It is clear he does not trust me as he suspects that I am a Death-Eater. Only you and your mother know the truth.'_ For as long as Draco could remember he had heard countless rumours about his family. The most hurtful had been the rumour that had stated his father was a Death-Eater. Even the Slytherins thought his father was a Death-Eater. Many had come up to Draco to congratulate his father on some sick thing he had supposedly done. Despite questioning his mother and father about the rumour, they had always steered the conversation away. After a while Draco began to accept the rumour. Never believing it, but accepting it. (A/N: do I make any sense??) Draco acted as if his father _was_ a Death-Eater. It hurt him so much, but he had given up on correcting everyone a long time ago, given up the hope that he would ever know the answer.

Finally, on his fifteenth birthday, his parents had told him the truth. They told him everyone made mistakes. Some people made small mistakes, and some people made big mistakes, that changed the course of their lives forever. Lucius Malfoy's biggest mistake had been to receive the Dark Mark. Draco's heart had shattered. The rumours were true.

"How could you do this to me?" he had yelled.

Narcissa had tried to embrace him, Lucius had tried to comfort. "I know I made a mistake, son---"

"How could you be a Death-Eater! How could you think that it was the right thing to do?"

"I wasn't thinking," his father had said helplessly. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco smacked it away. "Draco---"

"How could you do it?" Draco said bitterly. Then his voice rose. "How could you be a god-damned Death-Eater?" Draco turned and stormed out of the room, not caring that he had sweared at his father, not caring that tears were cascading down his face, in fact not caring about anything at all.

Draco had collapsed onto his bed and had lain there, sobbing, still not wanting to believe his father was a Death-Eater. He had hated his father after that. Hated him for being a Death-Eater, hated him for being so weak, hating him for not telling Draco sooner. However, as the weeks passed Draco began to forgive his father, and the wall of silence between father and son was broken.

_'I will continue to try, however. I do not like the idea of you staying there for two months. As the program is intended to foster inter-House relationship I do not see why your fellow Gryffindors should not stay at the Manor. It would be a nice change for Ronald Weasley.' _Draco smiled at that. Yes, it _would_ be a nice change for him.

_'How is everything going where you are? About your complaint in your last owl about no privacy, well. You are living in such close quarters you would expect at least one Weasley in the same room as you, don't you think?' _Draco rolled his eyes. The Weasleys didn't even leave him alone in the _bathroom._

_'I do hope you are being extra careful. Your mother sends her love, and so do I._

_You loving father,_

_Lucius.'_

Draco folded the letter thoughtfully. Why was Dumbledore hesitating? His father's request was not an outlandish one. Let the rich experience the poor, and the poor experience the rich. Then Draco scowled. Dumbledore was probably afraid his father would tell the Dark Lord where to find Potter. Dumbledore probably imagined Lucius Malfoy telling the Dark Lord that he could have Potter trapped like a fish in a fishbowl.

His father would never do such a thing. However, since everyone knew that Harry Potter was wanted by the Dark Lord, questions about loyalty might crop up. The Dark Lord might even assume that Lucius had turned traitor. . .Draco shuddered to think what would happen; not only to his father but to the whole family.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, seeing Draco shudder.

"Nothing," Draco said shortly. He would never enclose the information to anyone, and especially not to those three.

"Look, Draco, I don't like you and you don't like me, but let's call it a truce for the next few weeks, okay?" Ron said. "Let's be civilized to each other. I mean, it's the only way we can survive, we can't spend the summer biting each other's heads off."

Draco pondered Ron's suggestion, petting Pandora as he did so. "All right. Truce," he said finally. Then he added casually, "Did you know your mother just broke your bathroom door?"

Ron stared. "What?"

"She was worried about my safety." Draco rolled his eyes. "As is I can't take care of myself. I mean, I may not be a licensed wizard, but I _do_ have a wand. . .which I can use very well."

Draco heard Harry whisper "doesn't seem very delicate to me" to Hermione.

"I heard that," Draco said irritably. "I never have been delicate. Who on earth gave you that idea?"

"No one, it's just. . .sometimes you seem. . .rather. . .vulnerable," Hermione said carefully.

_Vulnerable my foot_, Draco thought. _I haven't done anything to make them believe I'm vulnerable or delicate. Something is up._

But what? There had to be a reason for this interest in his safety. Did these three know? Probably. Could Draco get them to tell him why everyone was so concerned? That was another question entirely.

"Do you know why everyone is so concerned about my safety?" Draco asked.

Harry's eyebrows wrinkled. "Was it over safety? I thought it was because you were a bit. . .well, you know."

"What? Mentally unstable?"

"No, more. . .challenged."

Draco was insulted. "Well, excuse _me_, Mr. Harry—oh--I'm—so—great--I--can't--even—get--12--O.W.Ls—_Potter, __I happen to have one of the best minds in Hogwarts."_

"What, just because you got twelve doesn't mean you have the best mind," Harry said. "Hermione beat you."

"I said one of _the best. And she did not beat me." Really, he had broken the record and they didn't even notice that Dumbledore had said Hermione Granger _and_ Draco Malfoy? He took note of their progress---it wasn't even remotely outstanding---and they failed to notice __this? It was very. . .degrading._

"Yeah, right," Ron scoffed. "She broke the record, along with a Ravenclaw. You _wish she didn't beat you."_

"A Raven---now that really is insulting." Draco sulked, crossing his arms.

"Now you're sulking because you realized two people beat you?"

"No one _beat me in the O.W.Ls," Draco said loudly. "Weren't you listening when Dumbledore gave that speech of his at the end of fifth year?" Blank faces looked back at him. "I give up," he said, throwing his hands up into the air. "At least you didn't think it was a Hufflepuff," he said dryly._

"You mean we're wrong," Ron said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Doh."

"You obviously know, tell us then," Hermione said.

"No. I don't know who it is, because Draco Malfoy scored 13 O.W.Ls, which broke the record," Draco said sarcastically.

"You _what?"_

"_You _broke the record?"

"Why else do you think I'm Head Boy?" Draco said smugly.

"You're _Head Boy_?!"

"A_ Slytherin_?!"

"You know, Slytherins aren't all dumb," Draco was annoyed. "Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy are, but, honestly, you do get a few smart ones."

"You mean like you," Ron said.

"Yes. Like me."

"He's just _soo _modest, isn't he."

**A/N: Miss Moony aka Draco's Queen:** thanks

         **Nariza_kimi:** what happened to kimi@me ? :P you're so lame…. :P

Please review! I love getting reviews! Plus you get mentioned here if you review (if you haven't noticed :P whaaat. . .don't you want your name here?

All right, I know Harry doesn't sound like Harry. . .he's very un-Harry.


	7. Chap 6: In which Ron steps into the driv

**Disclaimer:** Characters, anything to do with Harry Potter, etc. all belong to JK Rowling. Plot, however, is mine, and mine alone.

****

**A/N:** A few ppl have told me Draco is out of character, and since I've already written the next few chapters (I have no time to type and my typing isn't fast either) I'll just leave his character. . .um, out of character. I will try to make him more Draco-ish though.

****

**Chapter 6: _In which Ron steps into the driver's seat for a while_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

"Ouch!" Ron cried, withdrawing his hand quickly. "Your owl just bit me!"

Draco looked up from his Potions essay. "Could you be a bit more quiet?" he snapped. Then seeing Ron's hand, he asked, "Did Pandora just bite you?"

"What do you think?" Ron snapped. "I was just going to pet her and she immediately attacked me. Did you ask her to do that?"

"No," Draco said as Pandora spread her wings and knocked over his inkbottle, spilling ink all over his neat, almost finished Potions essay. "_Now _look what you've done, Pandora. I had almost finished that, you know," Draco scolded her lightly, not really minding that Pandora had just ruined his homework.

_If either of us had done that Draco would have been furious,_ Harry thought. _He must be really fond of his owl._

"What about my hand?" Ron demanded.

"What about it?" Draco asked. "Look, it's not my fault. Pandora doesn't allow anyone to handle her. The only reason my parents can is because I give her strict orders to let them touch her."

"You mean you're the only person who can pet her?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. She was a nightmare in the pet shop, I was told, but I liked her. She took to me so I can train her, pet her, that sort of thing."

"That's sort of like Gandalf and Shadowfax in Lord of the Rings," Hermione mused.

"Gandalf and who in Lord of the _what?" Draco was confused._

"Never mind," Hermione said. _He wouldn't know about it, she thought. __It's a Muggle book._

"Isn't anyone going to ask me about my hand?" Ron asked. It was bleeding rather badly.

"Um, how's your hand?" Harry enquired. "Seriously, though, it looks quite bad."

"I'll go see Mum," Ron sighed, and he left the room.

Ron nursed his hand all the way to his parents' bedroom. It hurt, but it was not as bad as the time when the Slytherin Beater Derrick had "accidentally" hit him in the face with the Bludger. Amazingly Ron had not blacked out, but it had hurt like hell.

Ron raised his left hand to knock on the door.

"---it would be dangerous---" it was his mother's voice.

Ron's hand stayed suspended in mid-air for some unexplained reason.

"It's dangerous here, Molly, it's dangerous everywhere," Arthur Weasley said.

"But in public. . .oh, Arthur, most of the time he will only be in the company of Ron."

Ron raised his eyebrows, hand still suspended in mid-air. _Are they talking about Harry?_

"Most of the time here he is anyway. But this is a very rare opportunity! The kids will all enjoy it, trust me. It's a trip of a lifetime!"

"Yes, but it's not safe, Arthur."

"We can't keep him cooped up in the house all the time. Besides, don't you think his father will think it odd of him not to go? He gave us the tickets, he will expect us to use them."

"Yes, but it _isn't safe. If we told him he would be more careful at least."_

"Yes, but how would he react?"

"Perhaps it would not be that bad. Harry took Sirius' supposed murderous urge very well---"

"That was Sirius. This is You-Know-Who we're talking bout here."

Ron gasped. Was his father saying what he thought he was saying? That You-Know-Who was after Draco Malfoy? Impossible. . .Lucius Malfoy had to be a Death-Eater, why would You-Know-Who be after Mr. Malfoy's son?

"I can't bear to think of what would happen if he. . .if he. . .but why Draco?"

"Who knows?" Ron's father sighed. "Who knows what You-Know-Who's purposes are?"

"I don't believe this. You-Know-Who is after _Draco Malfoy_?" Ron clapped a hand over his mouth. That had really given himself away.

The door was opened quickly and Mr. Weasley pulled Ron into the room.

"Ow!" Ron yelped as his father caught hold of his injured hand.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley gasped before cleaning and repairing the wound with two flicks of her wand.

"Owl attack." Ron explained. Then he turned to his father. "You-Know-Who is after---"

"yes, yes, he is," Arthur Weasley said, frowning. "You were eavesdropping, Ronald."

Ron's ears turned red. "I'm sorry. It's just---I heard you say my name. . ." he trailed off, and the three of them were silent for a while. "How do you know this?" Ron asked finally.

Arthur's eyes found his wife's, asking if he should tell his son. His wife gave a slight nod. Ron was old enough to understand and, on reflection, it was better. Ron could keep an eye on Draco.

"One of our spies found out that You-Know-Who was after Draco." Arthur was careful not to say whom. "We don't know why. Dunbledore came up with the summer program so that I could keep an eye on Draco."

"I was wondering about that program," Ron said.

"Ron, you mustn't tell anyone about this, not even Harry or Hermione, and especially not Draco. Do you understand?"

Ron nodded. _Wow. . .imagine if You-Know-Who was after me. . .I'd completely freak. I can understand why Dad doesn't want to tell him. . ._

Ron walked up to his room, mind whirling from what he had just heard. He wondered if Draco's parents knew. Probably not. If they had known they would not have let Draco out of their sights. They would probably have performed the Fidelius Charm. It would have most definitely been their best bet.

Hermione looked up from her _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7 when Ron walked in. "How's your hand?"_

"Fine. Mum mended it in about a second," Ron said nonchalantly. Then he noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Malfoy?"

"Fred and George needed him to help them with some new trick of theirs," Hermione answered. "Are you going to start watching him like a hawk now?"

"No, why should I?" Ron said.

After about ten minutes Draco entered the bedroom. He stopped to look at the game of chess Ron and Harry were playing. He grinned to himself. Harry was two moves from checkmate. Sure enough, five minutes later. . .

"Checkmate!" Ron announced triumphantly. "Beaten again, Harry."

Mr. Weasley knocked on the door and popped his head into the room. He was grinning widely.

"Guess what, kids? Tomorrow we'll be going to the Dragon Fair!"

**A/N:** Wow, I have. . .5 reviews for this chapter!! Thank you so much!!

Gwendolyn M. Warlow 

**Topaz**: You're too nice! Thanks for the review!

Different Perception Diana Malfoy Stryfemrys 

Again, if you review, I put your name here, so. . .review! :P


	8. Chap 7: The Dragon Fair

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long. . .but I had semester exams. . .**

**Chapter 7: _The Dragon Fair_ **

****

****

****

"The what?" Harry and Ron said together.

Draco could not believe it. A Dragon Fair? He had been looking forward to a fair like that for a long time. Draco loved dragons. They were magnificent creatures, in his opinion.

"A Dragon Fair," Mr. Weasley said happily. "You'll all enjoy it."

"Aren't the tickets expensive, though?" Draco asked. " I mean, you're not exactly full of Galleons, are you?" _I'll bet it's worth more than your entire house._

Ron glared at Draco.

"Your father gave us tickets to see the Fair," Mr. Weasley explained. "I thought it was very generous of him."

Generous? Draco scoffed. His father wouldn't spend a cent on the Weasleys. No, the only reason his father had gone out of his way to do this was because he knew how much Draco loved dragons.

"A Dragon Fair," Hermione mused. "I suppose it's rather. . .interesting."

"I don't really know what goes on there though," Mr. Weasley said. "Draco, you've been to one, before, haven't you? What sort of things do they have there?"

"Oh, lots of things," Draco said eagerly. He had last been to a Dragon Fair when he was ten. He had loved it. "They've so many species of dragon, not just native British ones. For the little kids they have games and things. If you're up to it you can try to handle a dragon. My father did that. He did pretty well," Draco said proudly. "Oh, and if you're lucky you can see how the dragons kill their prey."

"You're very enthusiastic," Harry remarked. "The dragon loves dragons," he started laughing. "Get it? Draco's Latin for dragon, and he loves dragons!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"That," Draco said. "Is lame."

Mr. Weasley laughed. "Well, we're going to be leaving as early as possible, so I suggest you all get a good night's sleep. Goodnight!"

The next morning dawned bright and early. Draco awoke with a feeling of great anticipation. He brushed his teeth quickly and changed before going to the kitchen for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley had whipped up a delicious breakfast of bacon, tomato and eggs.

Breakfast was a rather enjoyable affair. Draco was in such a good mood he was nice to everyone, including Hermione. It was a nice change.

After breakfast everyone got ready to leave. Mrs. Weasley and Percy had decided not to go. Percy maintained that he had too much work and simply could not take the time off to go to 'some Dragon Fair'. Fred and George seemed rather excited about it.

The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Draco took the train to Hogsmeade. They arrived there at around ten. Mr. Weasley gave their tickets to the ticket man, who inspected them closely before allowing the eight of them to enter.

The air was filled with the excited shouts of children and the snorts of the dragons. Many spires of smoke drifted up lazily into the air. There were a few vendors. Most of them were selling dragon souvenirs or snacks. Someone had set up an ice cream stall.

Draco started to set off, but someone held on to his elbow.

"Don't go wandering off by yourself, now!" Mr. Weasley said with forced cheerfulness. "Wouldn't want to lose you in this crowd, would we? Ron, make sure you four stick together, alright?" Ron nodded resignedly.

Draco eyes narrowed. _There he goes again, all worried about my safety. Why is he so concerned? It's not like anyone is going to kidnap me for ransom. . .well, alright, they could. . .but who knows I'm here anyway?_

*                    *                    *                    *                    *

"Where is he?" Lord Voldemort slammed his fist down on the map. "How did Dumbledore make him Unplottable?"

"Well," a Death-Eater said, quavering, "It is possible to do so, my lord, it has been achieved before."

"Where could he be? Arthur Weasley would not have let him out of the house."

A Death-Eater stepped out. "It is well-known he loves dragons. He could be at the Dragon Fair, my lord."

The Dark Lord considered it. "It is open. . .unprotected. . .you." He spoke to the Death-Eater that had just spoken. "Go there, bring him to me. I must kill him before he becomes stronger."

*                    *                    *                    *                    *

"That's a Hungarian Horntail." Draco pointed to the large, black, scaly dragon. It snorted sparks and stamped its feet, looking as if it wanted to fly. "I wonder if they will let any of the dragons fly. . .Harry, you were up against the Horntail in the Triwizard Tournament, weren't you?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. Draco had kept up a running commentary throughout the whole time they had been there. He clearly had a great liking for dragons and his knowledge was also vast. Draco seemed to be in an extremely good mood; Harry, Ron and Hermione were rather enjoying his company, as he showed them all the best parts of the Fair.

"The Horntail is rather unique, but I don't really like them," Draco went on. "Too lizard-like, don't you think? Now, the Chinese dragons, they're the best. There should be one here. . .over there."

Draco dragged them over to the Chinese dragon. It was red with orange spikes along its tail. It was, Ron had to admit, rather magnificent.

"Chinese Shin Yu," Draco announced. "Very rare, found only in Eastern China, in the Jiangxi Province. Magnificent creature, don't you think?"

"I suppose," Hermione said thinking, _whatever. They're all the same to me. Different colours, maybe different spikes but, other than that, all alike._

The Chinese Shin Yu suddenly looked straight at Draco. There seemed to be something, a glazed look, in its eyes.

Draco cocked his head to one side. He didn't think dragons usually had that look in their eyes. He was right. They didn't.

The dragon suddenly launched itself upon Draco, beating its wings frantically, pulling against the chains. Draco jumped back in alarm.

"What's going on?" one of the dragon-keepers yelled, pulling out his wand.

The dragon lunged again, but with twenty feet between it and Draco it was easy to miss the seventeen-year-old. The dragon shot fire at Draco. Draco yelled. The dragon was aiming for _him._

The line of flame stopped just short of Draco, singeing a bit of his hair. The heat, for that one instance, had been intense.

"_Stupefy_!" a voice yelled, but it did not work.

Fire was blasted at Draco again. Again, it stopped just short of him.

"_Stupefy_!" Five voices this time. The Chinese Shin Yu tottered for a while, then fell heavily to the ground.

Draco felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder before he was turned around roughly. He paled when he saw the tall, thin, evil man standing before him. It was Robert Lars, the Death-Eater.

Draco rarely met any of the Death-Eaters. The few he _had_ met were cruel, hard men who would not hesitate to torture or kill anyone. This was also the image his father portrayed when amongst them and in public.

"Why, it's young Master Malfoy!" Lars said, feigning surprise. "What a surprise!"

"It's a surprise to see you, too," Draco agreed.

Lars put an arm around Draco's shoulder and steered him firmly away. "When I saw that blond boy, standing his ground against the dragon like that, I thought to myself, that would be just like Lucius' son, as undaunted by danger as his father, and I was right. Now," he lowered his voice into a confidential whisper as he pulled Draco away. "When are you planning to receive the Mark? As a direct descendant of Lucius you have the privilege of getting it without proving yourself. . .and I can confidently tell you the Dark Lord himself has been asking for you." Lars winked at Draco.

Draco managed a weak smile. _Crap_. "Really? I plan to take it after I graduate." _What about never?_

"Why not sooner?" Lars increased his pace. They were quite far away from the dragons now. It only occurred to Draco then that something must be wrong.  If Lars had just wanted to talk to him they could have done it in the crowd. Draco slowed down. Lars pushed Draco forward more forcefully. "Well? Why don't you take it sooner?"

"I'll think about it, talk it over with Father first," Draco lied, resisting even more. "You know what, I think I need to use the bathroom---"

"You're not going anywhere." Lars pointed his wand at Draco. "Master is waiting for you."

There was the sound of running feet, and an instant later---

"_Petrificus totalus_!"

The man beside Draco lost his grip on the teenage boy. The Death-Eater's arms sprung to his sides and his legs snapped together before he fell face-first to the floor.

"Ron!" Draco heard Hermione's reproachful voice. "You're not supposed to use magic out of school!"

Draco turned. Ron looked a bit sheepish. "You looked like you were in trouble."

"I was, actually," Draco admitted. He looked down at Lars. _But I have no idea what he wants. . .or rather, what the Dark Lord wants from me._

**A/N: I am over the moon! I have eleven reviews for my last chapter! Thank you to all those wonderful people who reviewed! Now, can anyone help me get 35 reviews? :P Next chapter will be up after I type it.**

Sakura 

**lilly iceT**: what's OOC? Ohh. . .out of character. . .I'm so blur :P 

**ejay**: thanks for telling me! Although. . .I don't really get what you mean (so I'm really blur! Don't sue me!)

**She-who-shall-not-be-named**: Oh, right! I totally forgot about Ginny! Sorry, this has no romance. . .although, I did write one about Draco and Hermione (little bit of advertising here! It's called Reversal)

Demented-lollipop 

**Spunkypig6004**: Wormtail? Oh, right, I wrote Wormtongue. Wormtongue's in LOTR. . .silly me.

**Different Perception: **You reviewed again! Thanks!

**Noname**

**Dragon:** The first person that reviewed this! Thanks for reviewing again!

**Loyrfanatic**

Diana Malfoy: You reviewed again! Thanks! 

**Exwhyzed**

**Culdil-part-Elven:** Wow, you put my story on favourite stories! You've just become my favourite person :P, because you're the first person I know who's done this! For this fic, I mean. . .


	9. Chap 8: In which the Dark Lord appears a

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything to do with Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Plot, however, is mine.

A/N: Does anyone know what 'little dragon' is in Latin? Or can anyone give me a name for a species of dragon which is knee-high? Desperately need a name. . .it's for my other story.

**Chapter 8: _In which the Dark Lord appears and a surprising revelation is revealed_**

**__**

**__**

Draco had convinced the other three to leave Lars lying there. The spell would wear off eventually if someone did not find him. Ron and Harry tried to ask Draco about Lars, but Draco did not want to talk about it. They focused instead on the dragon that had nearly burnt Draco to a crisp.

"I don't know what happened to it," Draco shook his head. "I wasn't provoking it or anything." The dragon's glazed eyes popped into Draco's mind. Not the result of a dragon gone insane, but rather it was similar to the look of someone being controlled. _Why the hell would you want to control a dragon and make it go after me? _Draco did not know.

Harry spotted an ice-cream stall and asked if they wanted some. After a chorus of 'yes' greeted his suggestion Harry went and soon emerged with four ice-cream cones.

Mr. Weasley came running after them as Draco started to lick his ice cream.

"I've been looking all over for you," Mr.Weasley said. Draco notived he looked very relieved. "It's time to leave."

"What?" Ron protested.

"Now?" Draco griped. "We haven't even started!"

"I'm sorry, but it's just not---your incident with the dragon unnerved me," Mr. Weasley said, looking apologetic.

Draco sulked all the way back. Cutting the trip short like that. . .all because of one little incident! They were so paranoid, Draco thought furiously. Draco stomped into the Burrow, past Mrs. Weasley without saying 'hello' and up the stairs. He knew it was rude of him but he did not much care at that moment. He was frigging sick of all of them.

Draco plopped himself down on his sleeping bag. His eyes fell upon the book he had purchased in Diagon Alley. _'Ancient Magic'_. "Stupid book," Draco muttered, tossing the book to Hermione, who had entered the room, with a flick of his wrist. "Keep it," he told her.

Hermione was so shocked she almost did not catch the book. She stared at Draco with her mouth wide open.

"What?" Draco snapped, misreading her expression. "Draco Malfoy _does_ give things away, he's not all selfish."

"Um. . ." Hermione blinked. Had she just seen what she thought she had seen? She shook her head. _Imagination. It must be my imagination._

Ron and Harry, who had not seen Draco toss the book to Hermione, laughed. "She's in shock. She can't believe Malfoy just gave her something," Harry said.

Draco ignored him. So did Hermione. She opened the book instead, and began to read.

Draco took out his History of Magic homework. He only needed to add a few things to it and it would be complete. Draco was so absorbed in his work he did not notice some two people come into the room.

They put their fingers to their lips, crept over to where Draco was sitting and stood on either side of him. One of them put up one finger, then another and another. Instantaneously the two of them shouted "boo!" very loudly.

Draco was so shocked and surprised he jumped a foot in the air. And he was so frightened (Voldemort being on his mind just a few moments ago) that he turned Fred into a flowering potted plant.

Draco scrambled to get up. George had run over to the potted plant, shouting "Fred!" All Harry and Hermione seemed capable of doing was opening and shutting their mouths like a goldfish. Ron ran over to the potted plant.

_Oh, shit, how the hell did I do that? _Draco wondered. _I've got to change him back, but how? Crap_. . .Draco tried waving his hands. It did not work, and Ron was starting to give him a queer look. Draco tried imagining Fred in place of the potted plant. _Please work_. . .he begged silently. _Or I'm dead._

With a small _pop!_ the potted plant disappeared and Fred appeared in its place. He looked very confused.

"What just happened?" he asked. "One minute I'm standing, the next I'm buried in soil and feeling a strange yearning for sunlight and water."

"Um. . .that was because you turned into a potted plant," George said.

"Oh," Fred looked stumped. "How?"

George shrugged. "No idea."

"How very---oh!" Fred snapped his fingers. "It must have been those new creams we invented! We thought they didn't work, but they must have. . .delayed effect or something."

"Oh, right!" George said.

Fred winked at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco. "Sorry if I scared you. Well, we're off, we're—"

"Going to see why the effect was delayed so long," George finished for Fred. The twins left the room.

Draco sat back down. _That was much too much too close_, he thought, before indignation kicked in. _Well, it wasn't my fault, who asked them to scare me like that?_

Ron and Hermione were looking at Draco with extremely odd looks on their faces. Draco dipped his quill into his ink bottle, then stopped, quill poised on top of his homework. He stole a glance at Ron and Hermione. They were _still_ looking at him.

Draco started to clean his homework up. He got up and was soon halfway across the room, books and parchment in one hand, quill and ink bottle in the other.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked sharply.

"Downstairs. It's too noisy here." This was a downright lie. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

The three of them remained silent until Draco was out of earshot.

"I don't think Fred turning into a potted plant was a result of one of their experiments, do you?" Ron asked, but it was clear he had already made his mind up. He was sure Draco had had something to do with it.

"Normally, I would disagree, but I'm agreeing," Hermione said.

"You are?" Ron was surprised.

"Yes," Hermione said. "When Draco tossed me this book, he didn't toss it to me in the normal way."

"Meaning?" Harry asked.

"He didn't use his hand to throw it to me. Not in the sense of the word. . .hear me out before you say anything, Ron, Harry. He. . .he did something like this." Hermione imitated Draco. "The book just flew from beside his sleeping bag to me! He wasn't using a wand, he didn't pick the book up. . .wait a minute. He wasn't using a wand. . ." Hermione flipped open the book Draco had given her.

"Wait. Before you bury yourself in that, I have something to tell you too." Ron placed his hand over the book. "I meant to tell you guys sooner, but with one thing and another, it completely slipped my mind. About a week ago, Draco did something really weird. We were talking, but he didn't open his mouth. It was like---"

"Telepathy?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, that's right. Except he was the one doing it, it wasn't mind-to-mind. It was like he voiced his thoughts into my mind. It was really weird. . ."

"Let me get this straight. Both of you are saying Draco Malfoy has some sort of special powers or something?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermioen nodded. "I'm not doubting your integrity, but let's face it, it sounds rather far-fetched."

"Maybe not," Hermione said. "I think I may have the answer. Just let me do a bit of speed-reading."

Ron sighed. That would take a while. He did not know what Hermione could find out in a book called _'Ancient Magic'_ that could explain Draco's apparent remarkable ability, but he was prepared to wait.

Harry and Ron decided to help each other with their Divination homework. The assignment, which was supposed to be done every week, required Harry and Ron to pick up 'signs' from their surroundings and to interpret them. They were about halfway through their homework when a knock came on the door.

Arthur Weasley entered the room. "Is Draco here?"

"No, he went downstairs," Ron said.

"He's not there."

"Bathroom?" Ron suggested.

"No, I checked."

"Umm. . .are you sure he's not in the house?" 

Mr. Weasley closed the door behind him as he exited the room. In a few minutes he was back.

"He's gone! He's not in the house!" Mr. Weasley looked rather pale.

"Are you sure?" Ron bit his lower lip.

"Yes!" Mr. Weasley sank onto Ron's bed and buried his face in his hands. "Gone! We've failed!"

*                    *                    *                    *                    *

Draco, upon reaching the sitting room, decided he wanted to take a walk instead of finishing his homework. Draco dumped his things in a corner, then went out the door. He did not tell anyone he was going out. They would probably have followed him around, giving him no privacy at all.

Draco shut the door behind him and set off down the path. It was almost evening. The air was cool and a breeze played upon his face. Humming softly, he lifted his face up to the sky.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over Draco's mouth and his arms were twisted painfully behind him. Before he could do anything, before what had happened had registered in his mind, the man behind him Disapparated, taking Draco with him.

Draco flew through space, colours twisting madly before his eyes before his feet met solid ground.

He was in a dark room lit by torches. The torches cast a gloomy light onto the dark, black walls. A table was situated at the corner of the room. About eight or nine hooded figures were in the room, some of them standing in complete shadow. But Draco did not see any of this. His eyes were fixed upon one solitary figure.

Standing before Draco, in robes of black, was Lord Voldemort. Draco had never seen him before, had never met him before, but instinctively he knew who it was.

Lord Voldemort smiled. Evilly. The sight of the Dark Lord had already shaken Draco so that he had shivers down his back; seeing him smile like that made Draco start to shake and his legs turn to jelly.

"Young Master Malfoy," he said in his cold, high voice. "I have wanted to meet you for a long, long time."

_Really? _Draco thought. _What the hell for?_

If Voldemort was surprised by this, he did not show it. "Really. You see, you have something I want very badly. However, since I cannot have it, I will have to destroy it. And to destroy it, I will have to kill you."

_We could work something out_, Draco thought frantically (his mouth was not working). _I'm sure I could give it to you, whatever it is._

"No, mores the pity. After all, you can't separate magic from a wizard, can you? And now to teach you a lesson for your insolence." Voldemort lifted his wand. "You are forgetting that I am _Lord _Voldemort. _Crucio_."

*                    *                    *                    *                    *

"Oh my God." Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"I know. I can't believe Voldemort is after Draco Malfoy," Harry said. Mr. Weasley had just told them everything.

"No, I---what? You-Know-Who is after Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked, distracted.

"Yes, weren't you listening?" Ron asked.

"Why's he after him?"

"We don't know. What were you going to say, Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well, I know why Malfoy can do all those things he did," Hermione said.

"Why?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Draco Malfoy is---"

~Hmmm. . .should I stop here?~

~Nah, that would be too cruel~

"Draco Malfoy is Merlin's heir," Hermione announced.

**A/N: Yes, I know, that sounds really lame. . ._you_ think of something better then.**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed. Well, I didn't get 35 yet, just one short, but then again, it's only, what? Two days? Would love to get forty reviews, though :P**

**Aryante: **Well, you didn't review before, so how was I to know you even existed? Thanks for putting me in fave stories, it means a lot to me.

**WildfireFriendship:** Yay! You put me in fave stories too! What's kawaii? Oh, wait, I've got a Japanese dictionary here. . .it means. . .cute? That's a compliment , right? Thanks!

**Lotrfanatic:** fave stories too! Thanks!

Lillinfields 

**Korie Homura: **Fave stories too! Wow, I never thought I'd get on so many ppl's fave stories

Dana Malfoy 

**If your name isn't bold don't kill me, I don't know why it isn't bold.**

**Okay, I know I supposed to tell you something. . .oh! Got it.**

**Anyone who was wondering where Ginny got off to (I know I didn't mention it in this story, but I completely forgot about her!) She is at a friend's house :P convenient, eh? I did mention where she got off to in a rewrite of this story, but I type too slowly and I'm just too lazy to edit chapters :P**

**Anyway, review! Help me get forty! Criticism is welcome :P typos don't count**

**And if you review I mention you (e.g. those names above)**


	10. Chap 9: In which a lot of things happen

**Chapter 9: _In which a lot of things happen_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

"Why do you want to kill me?" Draco was on the floor. The Cruciatus Curse was the worst thing he had ever experienced in his entire life. It was like his whole body was on fire, like knives were piercing every inch of his body.

"You mean you don't know?" Voldemort's smile went wider. "I thought you were smart. Obviously I was wrong." He lifted his wand.

_No! Don't!_

"_Crucio_."

Draco screamed with pain. Voldemort's high, cold laughter filled the room.

"Tell me, Draco, what can you do that other wizards can't?" the Dark Lord lowered his wand.

Draco lay on the floor, shivering and shaking. He could not answer. The Dark Lord started to lift his wand. "Magic without my wand," Draco managed to choke out..

Voldemort lowered his wand. "Very good." Then, on reflection, he pointed his wand straight at Draco. "What does your father think about being a Death-Eater? What does he think about serving the greatest Dark Lord in the world?"

Draco hesitated. Immediately pain coursed through his entire body, leaving him screaming on the floor.

"Well?" Voldemort said lazily through Draco's screams. He was clearly enjoying this.

_He hates it_, Draco got out, struggling to stay conscious and to know what was going on.

"I'm sorry?"

_He hates it!_

"You're going to have to speak louder than that, boy."

_He---hates---it!_ Draco wouldn't be able to stay conscious for much longer.

"Again?"

Then Draco understood. The Dark Lord knew what he was saying, he knew perfectly well, but he wanted Draco to say it out loud.

"He hates it!" Draco wished the pain would stop.

"More."

_More?_ Pain redoubled. Draco gave an agonized scream of anguish. The pain was never going to end.

"The end can come sooner or later. It's your choice," Voldemort said, smiling as the screams that were music to his ears reached them.

"He said it was the biggest mistake of his life!" Draco finally gasped, writhing from the pain. _Stop! Please!_ Draco shut his eyes and wished he were somewhere else, anywhere but near the Dark Lord, but he knew it was impossible. He was going to die there; he was going to be tortured to death.

Suddenly, the pain was gone. Draco lay shivering and shaking on the smooth marble floor.

Through Draco's tormented mind, one thing registered: he was on a _marble floor_. A second ago he hadn't been on it.

Draco opened his eyes. Everything looked very familiar. Very shakily, he tried to lift himself up. He heard a scream before his strength left him, and he collapsed, falling into a pair of soft, familiar arms.

*                    *                    *                    *                    *

Draco opened his eyes. He was in his bedroom in Malfoy Manor. Looking down at him worriedly were his mother and father.

"Draco?" his mother said gently. "What happened?"

Everything flooded back to his mind. He pushed himself up, and then sank back down. "How---how long have I been out?"

"Just a few minutes. What happened?" Draco's father said.

"I---the Dark Lord. . ." Draco shuddered. "He---he caught me. . .wanted to kill me. . ."

Lucius started. "Why?"

"I---I can do things normal wizards can't." Draco pushed himself up again. "He'll be back. He'll find me."

"We can't stay here then, this'll be the first place he'll look," Lucius said. "I'm surprised he hasn't. . ."

"Where can we go? Not to those Death-Eaters---"

"Dumbledore," Draco said.

Lucius shook his head. "He's convinced I'm in league with the Dark Lord. He won't believe us. He'll think it's a trap."

"Maybe not," Narcissa said. "You know how trusting he is."

"With us, though? Everyone is convinced I'm a Death-Eater, that I'm in league with him," Lucius said. "And do we even know where Dumbledore is? How can we find him if we don't know where he is?"

Suddenly a high-pitched scream rent the air. _One of the house-elfs_, Draco realized.

"He's here!"

Draco fought down panic. "I can take you to Dumbledore, no matter where he is."

"But it's useless! He won't listen to us!"

"It's better than staying here and facing him!" Draco's voice cracked. "Don't let me face him, please, don't let him torture me!"

At his son's words Lucius clenched his fist and a fire burned in his eyes. "Take us to Dumbledore."

"Hold my hand." Draco's voice shook. Any second now the Dark Lord would come in, and if they weren't gone when he came. . ._don't think about it_, he ordered himself._ Think about Dumbledore. Think about being in front of him, right now._

Draco's bedroom door burst open. The Malfoys disappeared. Voldemort gave a great curse.

*                    *                    *                    *                    *

"Draco Malfoy is Merlin's heir!" Hermione announced.

"What?" Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley said together.

"Merlin's heir. He's descended from Merlin!" Hermione said excitedly. "Merlin was the first person to be able to do magic without using a wand."

"You mean Draco can do that?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes. Centuries ago a sort of curse was placed on ancient magic---that's what it was called---no one would be able to use magic without a wand until Merlin's heir was born," Hermione explained.

"Why Malfoy? Why now, after so many centuries?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe the circumstances were just right when he was born. . .you know, full moon, Saturn in the sky, that sort of thing. Maybe when they meant heir they meant a descendant who was born on the same day, in the same condition as Merlin had."

Ron shook his head. "I don't believe it. _Draco Malfoy_ is a descendant of _Merlin_."

"How can you be so sure Malfoy is the heir?" Harry asked.

"Easy. We saw for ourselves, didn't we? He can move things _and_ communicate with his mind. He should be able to disappear and reappear anywhere he wants to, whenever he wants to. There are a few other things, but I've forgotten what they are," Hermione said.

Harry shook his head. "Amazing." He snapped his fingers. "That's why Voldemort's after him!" Ron and Mr. Weasley flinched. "Sorry. It must be, right? Voldemort's afraid Malfoy will---I don't know, take over, or get rid of him somehow."

"You mean get rid of him to become another, new, Dark Lord? Why would Malfoy want to do that? Oh, no, actually, that would be just like Malfoy, the evil git," Ron said.

"Malfoy will have such a big advantage over Voldemort---sorry---he'll---Malfoy I mean---will be bound to win," Harry said.

"Would Malfoy even think of doing that?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe not, but Volde---You-Know-Who---is convinced Malfoy will," Harry said.

"But Lucius Malfoy is a Death-Eater, you saw that yourself, Harry."

"Voldemort must feel threatened," Harry said. "Maybe Mr. Malfoy didn't tell Voldemort about Draco's abilities, and Voldemort thinks Mr. Malfoy turned on him. Or maybe he just can't stand the idea of someone being stronger than he is."

*                    *                    *                    *                    *

Draco straightened up. He was in what looked like a study. Books lined every single inch of the walls. Most of them were old. In front of Draco, sitting on a mahogany desk, was Albus Dumbledore.

Before Draco could even blink, Dumbledore had his wand on the Malfoys. "Don't think about it," he warned Lucius. Draco's father held his hands up in the air. "Wouldn't dream of it," he replied.

"How did you know where I was? Doubtless one of my senior staff members could have informed you, but that is unlikely," Dumbledore said.

"I didn't know where you were, but I can explain why I still managed to find you."

"Perhaps you could also explain why you disappeared from the Weasley household. They are very worried about you," Dumbledore said.

"I didn't mean to disappear," Draco said. _I wanted to get away from them, yes, but not to _him. "It wasn't my doing, either."

"Oh?"

"I---do you know why the Weasleys are so concerned over my safety?" Draco knew he was procrastinating, stalling for time, but if you had just come face-to-face with the most feared Dark Lord in over a century, you wouldn't want to tell your story anytime soon.

"Why don't we come back to that later?" Dumbledore still had his wand on them. Draco was not surprised. He would have done the same thing if he were in Dumbledore's place.

Draco took a deep breath. He did not want to talk about his. But he knew it was the only way they would be able to get help.

"I took a walk," Draco began. "Alone. Someone grabbed me and Disapparated. I. . ." Draco faltered, remembering Voldemort standing in front of him. "It was a black room." Draco shuddered. "He. . .he was there, standing in front of me."

"He?" Dumbledore asked, but he seemed to have guessed whom Draco was talking about.

Draco nodded. "The. . ." _the Dark Lord_, he finished silently. Dumbledore's eyes widened, but he did not say anything.

"He told me he wanted to---to kill me," Draco's voice shook. As he thought of what had happened after that, his knees buckled and he sank into a chair that had not been there before. Dumbledore jumped up. Then he sat back down again.

"What happened after that?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Draco could not speak. The memory was too overpowering. He could still feel it, feel the pain, the helplessness, hear the chilling laughter. "Pain," he murmured. "So much pain. . ."

"He tortured you," Dumbledore said quietly.

Draco ran a trembling hand over his hair. "He liked it. He _liked_ hearing the screams. . .I wanted it to end. . .but it never did."

"How did you escape?" Dumbledore asked.

"I---" Draco forced himself to think. All he could remember was the pain. He forced himself to delve deeper, aware he was beginning to shake again. He remembered closing his eyes, wishing he were somewhere else. . .and the pain had stopped.

Dumbledore pondered what Draco had just told him. He thought about the chair that had appeared all by itself, thought about Draco appearing in his study, though about Draco communicating by mind, thought about how he had escaped from the Dark lord. And the puzzle clicked. He understood. Only a few things remained to be cleared up.

A/N: Wow, twelve reviews for this chapter too! And I've 46 reviews now. . .so much! Not that I'm complaining, of course. . .

**Rachel**

**DRACOs LOVER**

**Sixstars**

**Ava**

**Wildfire Friendship: **Merlin was the first wizard and the most powerful. . .thanks for your compliment!

**Dragon**

**Anya Malfoy:** I never said I was going to stop! Well, maybe I hinted, can't remember. But you can rest assured I will never stop this fic as long as there are reviews and, well, until it's finished.

Georgiana 

**Different Perception: **yeah, it'd take more to kill him. . .as for why he let himself get tortured like that, first time he was too surprised to do anything, and after that he was too weak to do anything

**Lotrfanatic**

**Sharon:** Miss ya loads! Oh, yeah, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Exwhyzed**

**Once again, people, if you review, I'll mention you. . .sort of a thanks list. So review!**

**Oh, bit of self advertising here. . . :P I've put up a new story, it's called Alternates. Basically it's alternate universe and Harry and Draco are best friends. They're in Gryffindor, and recently Harry's not been himself. Really mean, things like that. Read it! And review! Maybe the plot doesn't sound so good here, but it gets better.**


	11. Chap 10: Fidelius Charm

A/N: I've finished the fifth Harry Potter book, and I can't believe JK Rowling killed him off! I really liked him, he was one of my favourite characters…and now he's dead. Dammit. I can't read about him anymore. The way she wrote everything, Harry's thoughts after he died, it was really heart-wrenching, I just wanted to cry *sob* I did, too. Call me sappy if you want to, it was really sad!

**Okay, I just want to say a huge, huge apology to Pearl Weasley, I had no idea I'd missed you out, I don't know how I could have done that…**

**Chapter 10: _Fidelius Charm_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

The four of them had a long talk. Dumbledore learned that Draco's father was not a willing follower of Voldemort (A/N: Which I know is just crap, but bear with me). The Malfoys learned that Dumbledore had already known that Voldemort was after Draco. Lucius had not understood why Dumbledore had kept this from them as they would have been able to protect Draco more effectively than the Weasleys.

"I had no idea where your loyalties lay," Dumbledore told him calmly. "I didn't know how you would react." Unspoken words; I didn't know if you'd give your son to Voldemort.

Draco was told about his lineage, which Dumbledore had guessed after everything had been laid down.

"I'm who?" Draco gasped, looking up from his cup of hot tea, his seventh so far. It helped him calm down; he was not shaking any more.

"A descendant of Merlin," Dumbledore said. "You were chosen to be his heir."

Despite what he had been through just a few hours ago, Draco managed a grin. "Cool."

"What I don't understand," Draco's father said, "Is why he wanted to kill my son."

"He felt threatened," Dumbledore said. "Draco has the power to upstage him, to succeed him as a new Dark Lord if he chose to. Not only that, he has the power to destroy Voldemort."

Draco dropped his cup. It fell to the carpeted floor with the tinkle of breaking china, spilling tea onto the carpet. "I would appreciate it if you didn't---I can destroy him?" Draco repaired his cup with a wave and made the spilt tea disappear. The next moment the cup was back in his hands, full of steaming English tea with sugar and milk already added to it. "I can destroy him?" Draco repeated.

Dumbledore nodded. "You're so much stronger than him now."

Draco lapsed back into silence, thinking hard. He sipped at his tea. He had the power to destroy the most feared Dark Lord in over a hundred years. He could be the only person who could stop Voldemort's regime of terror.

But did he dare? Did he dare face him again? Draco did not particularly think so. Those evil red eyes, that high, cold laughter…Draco shuddered. _No thank you._

"What should we do now?" Lucius asked. "He won't stop looking until he finds Draco."

"I think the best bet would be the Fidelius Charm," Dumbledore said. He did not press Draco about killing Voldemort. After his ordeal, it would be best not to press him into doing it---yet.

"Fidelius Charm?" Like the one the Potters used?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes. I---how did you know the Potters used the Fidelius Charm?"

"I was in his Inner Circle. I was there when Wormtail told him he was the Secret Keeper," Draco's father said.

"I see. I could be your Secret Keeper," Dumbledore offered.

"Thank you. When will it be performed?"

"As soon as possible."

*                    *                    *                    *                    *

The Fidelius Charm had been performed. The Malfoys had moved to a countryside cottage. It was considerably smaller than the Manor but was comfortable enough for the three of them.

For a week Draco had not dared go outside. Despite the knowledge that Voldemort would not be able to see Draco, Lucius or Narcissa unless they wanted him to or if Dumbledore told him where to find them, Draco had still felt insecure.  However that had passed and Draco was settling into the cottage. He missed the Manor and the house-elves but the cottage was not bad.

The summer program had been called off, for Draco at least. Hermione and Harry were still at the Weasleys.

Draco was still not very sure about school, however. When the school year began a lot of people would find out about Voldemort being after him if they did not already know. Most of the Slytherins, the ones with Death-Eaters as parents, most definitely would not be friendly.

Draco's eyes fell upon the picture of his Potions master, Professor Snape, which was in the _Daily Prophet_. His funeral was to be held that day. Draco could not go. He had been told it would be too dangerous. He felt a pang of sadness. After all, Professor Snape was---had been---his favourite teacher. Now he was gone.

_All because of him_, Draco thought bitterly. _He's dead because of him._ The Dark Mark had been found floating above Snape's house a few days before. To the rest of the wizarding world, his death had been a random killing. Draco knew better.

Snape had been a spy for Dumbledore. He had pretended to be a faithful servant for Voldemort, when in reality he had been spying for Dumbledore. That had been how Dumbledore had known that Voldemort was after Draco. Voldemort had probably discovered that Snape was a spy and had therefore murdered him.

Draco turned to the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.  A gruesome picture met his eyes. There were bodies. About ten of them. All mangled and broken…it reminded him of what he had done to Lavender Brown's rabbit, but then again, that had been a rabbit. An old rabbit. Not a human being. Not _ten_ human beings.

Draco's eyes traveled to the headlines: _"He Who Must Not Be Named: Massacres Will Continue Until I Have What I Want"_.

"Until he has hat he wants?" Draco murmured, before the answer hit him like a tidal wave. _Of course. He wants me._

Draco scanned through the article. Eleven bodies had been found, including that of three Ministry officials. There had been no witnesses. Bloody letters in the air had told the press that Voldemort was not going to stop killing until he had what he wanted.

Draco brooded over this, his soggy cornflakes forgotten. Eleven people dead. Their bodies had been brutally mutilated. All because of him. Pangs of gilt hit Draco.

Draco's mother came into the kitchen. "Draco dear, are you planning to spend all day in the kitchen?" Upon seeing her son's face, she asked, "What's wrong, honey?"

Draco shook his head as his mother sat down beside him. _Nothing._

Narcissa's eyes fell upon the _Daily Prophet_. Instantly she knew what was bothering Draco. "It's not your fault, Draco."

"Yes it is," Draco said. "I'm the reason he killed all those people."

"No, he is."

"If he wasn't after me he wouldn't have killed them," Draco said. "If he had gotten what he wanted he wouldn't have done that."

"If he had gotten what he wanted you wouldn't be here," Narcissa said softly.

"Better just the one than all those people," Draco said stubbornly.

"And you think it's going to help, you giving yourself up?" Narcissa said angrily. "You're wrong. Do you think that once he has you he'll stop? No! He's doing this to make you feel guilty so you'll give yourself up, so he won't have to worry about you. He wants you out of the way, and if he does that he'll still continue killing innocent people, and there won't be anyone with a chance of stopping him. He wants you out of the way so he won't have to worry about anything being in the way of his reign." She softened. "It's not your fault, Draco, none of this is."

"I still feel like it is."

"It isn't."

"Easy for you to say." _'You have the power to destroy him…'_ the words came unbidden to Draco's mind_. I have the power to destroy him…_Draco repeated the phrase. _No_. He shook his head, his hands gripping his hair. _I don't want to go near him ever again._

Murderer, his conscience accused.

"I'm not a murderer," Draco said aloud.

"Of course not," his mother said.

Coward _and_ a murderer, his conscience hissed. If you don't do anything more will die.

_Fine._ "I just had to have a conscience, didn't I."

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind. When is the next time we're seeing Dumbledore?"

**A/N: 56 reviews! Wow! Four more till sixty! That's amazing! :P**

**WildfireFriendship**

**Exwhyzed**

**Pearl Weasley:** I'm really really sorry about not putting your name up, dunno how I could have missed that…

**dragon**

**Shania Maxwell: **yeah, I know, Worntongue's lotr, I got that mixed up somehow.

**Review and I'll mention you here (see above) and, um, oh, darn, there was something else, but I've forgotten what it is. Nevermind…**

**Oh, I know! What about more self-advertising? :P I've got a short story about Tom Felton on www.fictionpress.net and he saves the day! Sorta. No romance, so surely you would want to read that…right? Oh, yeah, while I'm at it I've got an alternate universe fic with Draco and Harry as best friends but they're in Gryffindor.**

**Yeah, okay, ignore my big-headedness…enjoy the next chapter when it comes out!**


	12. Chap 11: What idiot would have a throne?

**A/N:** You know what? I have a teacher in school who reminds me really, really, strongly of Professor Umbridge…seriously! She berated my friends and I about something ("You've taken your books out, but you're not studying, you're just chit-chatting and '_borak_' ", which basically means talking crap…it was a free period, we can use it however we want! Busy-body teacher…) Anyway one of my friends said, "What's _'borak'_?" The teacher must have heard, because she said in this fake, sweet voice "You don't know what _'borak'_ means?" It really reminded me of Professor Umbridge! And when she first came in to the class she was telling us how to greet her, something like that, well she was telling us how to do _something_, I can't remember what, but Professor Umbridge did that to Harry too! She even looks a bit like how I imagined Umbridge to be…and when I pointed this out to my friend she said, "Oh, yeah, you're right! She _is_ like Umbridge!"

**Disclaimer:** I don't think I've done this in a long, long time. Everything to do with Harry Potter (characters, names of places, etc.) belong to JK Rowling (how could you kill him off? How could you?) Plot, however, is mine, and all mine! :P

****

**Chapter 11:**_ What idiot would have a throne?_

__

__

__

Dumbledore, Draco had been told, would be coming to dinner. Draco spent the day alternating between guilt and trying to convince himself that Voldemort was to blame. In the evening Draco helped his mother clean the cottage, cook dinner and lastly to set the table. It really wasn't very hard if the cottage could be clean and tidy with a thought, and your dinner could appear in a second. _We don't need house-elves after all_, Draco thought absent-mindedly.

Dumbledore arrived at seven o'clock. Draco let him into the cottage. Dinner was rather enjoyable although Draco did not enjoy it as much as he would have done if he did not have something hanging over his head.

"Professor," Draco began when dinner was over (he'd made up his mind over dessert) and everything had been cleared up (Draco helped---one second and everything was spick and span), "You said that I can destroy the Dark Lord."

"Yes," Dumbledore said slowly.

"Well, I…I would---I want to try."

"You want to walk into danger? You want to kill yourself?" Draco's father said.

"I can do it. I have to. Professor Dumbledore, you said it yourself, I'm the only person who has a good chance of killing him."

"You can't," Lucius turned to Dumbledore. "Tell him he can't go, tell him he can't do it."

"It is his choice, I cannot make it for him."

"I knew it! You want him to go! You want him to risk his life just so you can get what you want, don't you? You don't care if I lose my son, you just want him so he can do what you want…you're not taking my only son and sending to his deathbed---"

"Darling, calm down," Narcissa tried to soothe him. "Dumbledore wouldn't let him go unless he was sure he could handle it."

"Father, I can't let more people die," Draco said. _Because of me_, he did not add.

Draco's father saw the stubborn look in his son's eyes and knew he could not dissuade him. He turned to Dumbledore. "How is Draco supposed to kill him? The Avada Kedavra Curse won't kill him."

_I'm going to become a murderer_, Draco realized. _I'm going to kill a human being. No, not a human, he's not human. He's a monster…_and with that thought, Draco shook away any doubts about killing Voldemort.

"Yes, the Curse will not kill him---"

"I don't know how to do the Curse anyway," Draco interrupted. "I was thinking of taking away his wand so he'd be helpless, and then---"

"Taking away his wand, I fear, will not render him completely helpless," Dumbledore said. "He may still be able to use magic. You see, now that you can use magic without your wand, others can too. Only strong witches and wizards will be able---"

"How? I thought I was the only person who could do that," Draco interrupted again.

"You act as a sort of key. Once you were able to do that, others could too. I don't think they will be able to master it as well as you have, though. Your speed and accuracy is remarkable," Dumbledore said.

"Speed and accuracy?" Draco repeated blankly.

"When you clean up your room how long does it take? Which part do you clean up first?"

Draco did not see how this had to do with anything, but he answered the questions anyway. "Just a second. The whole room in one second." _Or less_, Draco added as an afterthought.

"How do you do that?"

Draco shrugged. "I just want it to be neat, and it's neat."

"You don't have to think of the individual spells that need to be cast?"

"No. I don't even need to think about the bedcovers and then the pillows or anything like that. It's like when I want tea, I just think of the tea and it appears in my hand. I don't even need to add milk and sugar, it's already there." To demonstrate, Draco made a cup of tea appear on the table.

"No waving…" Dumbledore mused.

"Not anymore. Just thought." Draco paused. "So you're saying that he can do what I do, only slower?"

"Yes. He's powerful. He knows he will be able to. As to whether he can perform spells without even saying the words, like you can…I do not know the answer to that."

"So what are you saying? That whether or not he has a wand it won't make any difference?"

"I think it will make the world of difference. The Unforgivable Curses are very difficult to perform, I do not know if Voldemort will be able to perform them without a wand. However it is still very possible. I just wanted you to be aware of that. It won't be an easy get his wand away from him before killing him. He can, and will fight back."

*                    *                    *                    *                    *

Draco took a deep breath, tried to still the butterflies in his stomach. Dumbledore and him had spent the past three days preparing Draco for his meeting with Voldemort. He had been given plenty of opportunity to back out---stupid, really, that he hadn't, he thought---and was now doing the unthinkable; planning to walk right into Voldemort's lair.

Draco said goodbye to his parents and Dumbledore before snapping his fingers.

A blink later he found himself in an elaborate throneroom. About five Death-Eaters lined the walls on either side of Draco. Draco was standing in front of a mighty, evil-looking throne of black marble.

Sitting on the throne was---yes, you guessed it---Lord Voldemort himself. If he was surprised, his evil red eyes, set in that pale face of his, did not show it. Strangely enough, Draco did not feel any fear when he saw him. True, he had been extremely nervous prior to this, but now that he was in front of Voldemort, he felt strangely calm. In fact, incredulously, his first thought was---

_A throne? What frigging idiot would have a frigging throne?_

The next moment the Death-Eaters had seized him. He struggled for a while before giving up. He could get rid of then whenever he wanted to.

"You dare insult me?" Voldemort hissed softly, getting up slowly from the throne. His hand went for his wand. Draco noticed the blood-red ruby on his middle finger.

"Oh no you don't," Draco said.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco. "Oh yes I do. _Crucio_."

The wand was broken before he had finished the sentence. In fact, it flew right out of his hand and winked out of existence.

Voldemort's eyes went cold with shock and anger. He stood trying to regain his composure. In a second the Death-Eaters had been thrown against the far wall.

"So," he took a step forward, raising his hand. "You want to play it that way?" (A/N: Yes, I know, I'm very lame…so sue me)

There was a blast and Draco was thrown against the wall. He shook his head, feeling a little dazed.

"_Cru_---"

"Crucio yourself," Draco retorted, getting up. He slammed Voldemort to the floor before turning him into a ferret and bouncing him on the floor. Ironic, really, that he ahd gotten the idea from Professor Moody. _Dear Professor Moody,_ he thought sarcastically._ It was lovely of you to embarrass me in front of everyone._

Voldemort, Draco found, did not make a very good ferret. He was all bald, for one thing, and instead of pink skin it was all mottled and gray.

"I must say," Draco remarked, pushing the Death-Eaters to the wall again, "you don't make a very good ferret. Disgusting, really, like that revolting excuse for an owl Weasley has."

_He's an animal_, Draco reminded himself. _A savage animal who deserves what I'm going to do._ Draco was going to kill Voldemort but before he did that he was going to make his last moments the worst in his life.

How? The spell Draco was planning to use was extremely difficult, but it would definitely do the job…and, as Dumbledore had said, considering all that Voldemort had done both to his followers and his victims, the spell would be capable of killing him both in body and soul. (A/N: Like I said before, ignore my lameness)

_Should I do it now? Yes. Why delay?_

Draco stopped bouncing Voldemort the ferret and turned him back into Voldemort. If what he was about to do was going to work, he needed Voldemort as Voldemort, not as a ferret.

He had not taken into account how quickly Voldemort would recover, however. In seconds Draco was rolling on the floor in pain. Then the Death-Eaters had seized him, stilling his movements but not his screams.

Voldemort pressed his face close to Draco, who was now shaking. "So. You thought you were a match for the great Lord Voldemort? You thought you could insult me and get away with it?"

A fresh surge of pain, which blinded Draco. He struggled not to scream, but it came out anyway.

"You were wrong, you insolent little fool," Voldemort hissed. "Now you die."

Draco summoned up the last of his strength. He shouted "_Lacarne Extirpate_" at the same time Voldemort hissed "_Avada Kadavra_".

**A/N: Oooh, cliffhanger…the sole purpose so that readers will stay hooked and not stop reading! Hmm, well, you could think it's pretty predictable, but I _could_ make Draco die…muahahaha!**

**Can anyone tell me what a "Mary Sue" fic is? I've heard the term before, I wanted to know what it meant…anyone know?**

**Wow! I have 64 reviews!!**

**WildfireFriendship:** hmm well the guilty feeling was still there…and now Draco might die!

**No Happy Endings:** well you only have to wait a week for an update! I typed especially fast so I could put it up!

**Shania Maxwell:** No, don't stop reviewing! I love reviews! I'm addicted to them!

**dragon**

Hplova4eva 

**Pearl Weasley:** Yup, you guessed right! It was pretty obvious really…

**J.J:** haha, thanks!

**Lotrfanatic**

***ahem* okay, if you review, I mention you! So REVIEW! I'm addicted to reviews :P I just absolutely love them.__**


	13. Chap 12: Lacarne Extirpate or Finale

**A/N:** This is my last chapter, folks! Didn't really see any point writing anything after this (ahahaha…bet you're wondering what _that_ implied) and besides, I've moved on to another story (where Draco can be good and no one will complain!)

**Disclaimer:** Anything to do with Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I have only provided the plot, and any unfamiliar terms are mine.

**A/N:** Contrary to previous chapters, I will have my thanks list before the chapter:

**WildfireFriendship:** Oh ok, thanks! Do they have a name for a guy type Mary Sue fic?

**Dragon:** Well, this isn't exactly soon, but…anyway, enjoy!

**Exwhyzed:** This is the last chapter, so no more cliffhangers!

**Hplova4eva:** Thanks!

**Rena Lupin:** Well, you're gonna find out if he dies soon enough!

**Tatsutahime:** Ahahaha! Cliffhangers make ppl continue reading :P here's your update!

**Demon of Fear:** Thanks! And, well, so far, haven't had any flames!

**Dragon aaaagirl: **Weell…lacarne extirpate's a made up word :P I got lacarne from the Harry Potter movies (lacarne inflammare…Hermione setting Snape's cloak on fire) Wait, I might have gotten extirpate from the dictionary…I forget. So basically there isn't really a meaning, but the purpose of the spell is to make that person 'relive all the pain he has caused his victims' and, in Voldy's case, that's a lot of pain!

**Shania Maxwell: **Thanks…I didn't really update this quick, but I had exams…which are over now, thank goodness!

****

**Chapter 12:_ Lacarne Extirpate/Finale_**

**__**

Draco's spell---or curse---was much stronger tan Voldemort's. It cancelled Voldemort's curse completely and without even altering its course, slammed right into the Dark Lord's face.

An unearthly scream filled the air. Draco blasted the Death-Eaters to the wall, covered his ears. It was no use. The terrible screams met them anyway.

It was terrible, watching Lord Voldemort feel all the pain he had caused his victims, including Draco himself. If he could, he would have disappeared from the place, but he had to make sure that Voldemort was well and truly dead. Dumbledore had also told him to round up the Death-Eaters.

_Better do that now._

Fortunately for Draco, the Death-Eaters were so shocked, so in the dark about what was happening to their beloved Master that none of them had attempted to flee. Draco quickly performed the Anti-Disapparation Jinx on them and put them into a huge cage. Then he broke all their wands. _Waste of good wood_, he thought absent-mindedly.

Draco sat down on the floor, turned a weary eye to Voldemort. Everything else he needed to do had to be done after the spell had finished its work, even though Voldemort appeared to be dead, even though he had no pulse.

The screams were terrible. They shook Draco down to his very core, sent shivers up and down his spine. He could not understand how anyone could enjoy hearing someone scream. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, wishing the curse would finish quickly and kill Voldemort. He wished he was a million miles away, listening to some music instead of screams. _No, don't wish that, otherwise it'll come true._

So Draco waited. He brought his knees up and hugged them, resting his head on them. He did not look at Voldemort, nor did he close his eyes. He found some point on the floor to look at instead, but through the corners of his eyes the Dark Lord was screaming in agony.

Suddenly the screams stopped. Draco's head snapped up to look at Voldemort, to make sure he was dead. He wasn't.

_What?! _ (A/N: Author is reminded of jap anime: _Nani?! _:P Yes, don't mind me, just get on with the story…)

Draco made to get up, but a sudden pain, as if he were on fire, hit his entire body. Draco screamed.

His scream was mingled with that of another, not that Draco cared or noticed at that moment. All he knew and cared about was that he had failed, Voldemort was still alive, he would not stop torturing him until he was dead and that he wanted to get the hell out of there. Before his body could react to the 'get out of there' part however, the pain stopped.

Draco lifted his head, his entire body shaking, expecting to see the Dark Lord towering over him but he did not. Instead he saw a slumped up figure in black robes.

Slowly, knowing he was going to collapse very soon, Draco crawled over to Voldemort. With trembling hands he turned the body so that it would be facing him. Draco made a knife appear out of nowhere, muttered a few well chosen words, then thrust it deep into Voldemort's heart. Black blood gushed out like a river.

Draco dropped the knife. It clattered to the floor. Summoning up the last of his strength Draco made Dumbledore appear beside him before he fell into blackness.

*                    *                    *                    *                    *

Draco opened his eyes. The soft green covers about him told him that he was in his own bed, in his own room in the Manor. He knew, without looking, just _sensing_ with a new-found awareness, that there were three people in the room with him.

_Is everything over?_ Fatigue took away the ability to speak.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "You were very brave to go and face him alone."

_Very brave and stupid._ Draco shifted under the bed covers. His body still ached. And the fatigue was overpowering.

"The point is that you're safe and sound and You-Know-Who is gone. Completely gone. We're very proud of you," Lucius said.

Narcissa kissed her son's forehead. "Very proud. And you gave us such a fright! When Dumbledore appeared with you…you were barely breathing."

Draco gave a weak smile.

"Thanks to you, we've also rounded up a lot of Death-Eaters, and your father has provided the Ministry with more names to go on," Dumbledore said.

_What about father?_

"I'm not going anywhere," his father said.

"Oh, that reminds me," Dumbledore said. "Do you remember your suggestion about having Harry, Ron and hermione over at your manor for the rest of the holidays? Well, as the holidays aren't over yet, and Voldemort is gone, I have considered your suggestion and am in favour of it. Harry, Ron and Hermione will be arriving tomorrow." He smiled at the look of horror that had appeared on Draco Malfoy's face.

**A/N:** There! The last chapter of this story! Wow, that was really short, huh? About as short as my prologue! Oh, and before people start reviewing me to tell me that Harry, not Draco will kill Voldemort, I wrote this before the fifth book came out, and therefore had no idea about the prophecy.

So what did you guys think? Review! Help me get 80 reviews! :P It'll make my day…I just love getting reviews, and welcome critism. *ahem* I welcome critism, not flames. Not that I have any at the moment…flames, I mean.

Guess what? I counted my reviews, and I have 42 ppl who have read this story! That's the same number of ppl in my class! Wow! Thanks!!


End file.
